This invention relates to cleaning apparatus and, in particular, to cleaning and/or grooming apparatus for pets.
Lint removal tapes having an outer adhesive surface are used for picking up undesired particles from fabric, floor and other surfaces.
Some devices of the prior art illustrate the use of tape rolls which utilize specific perforation, slit, and non-adhesive edge patterns to promote easy sheet removal. Some of the tape utilizes creped paper, flat back paper, or silicone treated paper, which when becoming wet deteriorates. Other lint removers use embossed film with adhesive coating to build the roll's diameter.
Other devices known in the art utilize a rubber like sticky washable coating that is extruded onto a core and then placed onto a lint roller assembly. While this provides for cleaning the sticky roll with water it does not provide the peeling option.
Brushes for grooming human hair or animal fur which have a plurality of flexible bristles extending from one end are known. Interchangable brush heads with different bristle patterns as well as different bristle shapes, heights, stiffness, etc., which may be mounted on a common handle and head support are also known.
However, brushes which can be used for cleaning at the same time as brushing have not been previously provided. Nor have brushes been provided with wipes or fabric sheets carried on or over the bristles which can be used to apply a cleaning, medicament, grooming or other composition to hair or fur at the same time the bristles are brushing the hair or fur of a human or pet. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a grooming/cleaning apparatus which addresses the above deficiencies in the known art.